


Talking To The Moon

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 12:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: After 5x22, Jemma and the team look for cryonized Fitz. Daisy feels remorse because Fitz died while she was still on bad terms with him. Now without Coulson and May (who ended up taking a little vacation) It's up to the team to trace back to find Fitz in space.





	Talking To The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys find this fluffy/angsty fic enjoyable, because I haven't written in a while :)   
> -maddie xxx

_"Distance is our curse. "_

Every night since the heart-crushing news came from Mack, the words she'd always been afraid to hear, Jemma would look at the stars endlessly for hours. 

She'd always admired the stars since she was young, the spark for her admiration coming from her parents. She remembered careless nights going to lay upon the lush, green grass of her backyard, her mother and father pointing out the constellations and teaching her their names. She thought they were absolutely beautiful, because they were something that were always there, no matter what. They shined every night, no matter what happened. 

And that's why she looked at the stars every night, even if it was just from her window. She'd once taught Fitz how to look at the stars properly, which ended up in a dispute, which was typical for Fitzsimmons. 

Fitz's absence took Jemma some time to get used to. Partly because she'd grown used to him being by her side through almost anything.  _For ten years._

It wasn't only that, but somehow she felt complete with Fitz. He was her other half, and as she once said, her heart and home. He was her _life_. Nothing could describe how much he meant to her, no words to describe her undying love for him. 

After the little meeting with the team, she wasn't herself. Everyone noticed (but Coulson and May of course, who were enjoying their time in Tahiti) that Jemma indeed was far from the bubbly, ambitious, compassionate biochemist she once was. She'd changed over the years, no doubt; after Hydra, the Framework, and Maveth, she'd come every step close to the strong woman she was now. 

But could she even be strong, at a point where she knew she would break?  

She felt like everything in her world was  _crumbling._

Soon, Daisy decided to talk to Jemma since she eventually isolated herself in her own bunk. 

"Simmons," Daisy said, knocking lightly on her closed (and locked) door. "It's Daisy."

Soft footsteps were heard coming towards the door along with a slight element of hesitation. Daisy of course understood, out of all people why Jemma wanted to close herself off from the rest of the world. 

The door opened silently, revealing Jemma's small, delicate figure. Her usually bright brown eyes were red and wet with tears, and underneath were dark circles that spoke for all the restless nights she had. 

Her hair rested neatly on her shoulders, she didn't bother to do anything special with it. 

After Daisy had stepped into Jemma's bunk and they'd both taken a seat on her bed next to one another, she spoke up. 

"How're you doing?" Daisy asked softly, even though she knew it wasn't the best question she could ask her friend. 

"I'm... it's hard," Jemma replied. Her voice was hoarse and quiet. Her arms were crossed awkwardly across her chest, looking at her feet. "I'm not used to it."

Daisy nodded, understanding exactly what Jemma meant. 

What Jemma said next, Daisy wasn't expecting her to ask. 

"What did it feel like, to have your world come crashing down?" Tears were already running down Jemma's porcelain complexion. 

The dark-haired agent was taken aback, suddenly speechless. Jemma obviously knew how it felt now, but why was she asking her friend?

"It felt like..." Daisy took a sharp breath in. "It felt like your heart was ripped out of your chest, like you couldn't breathe."

"And that's normal?" The biochemist asked. 

"Completely." 

After many, many tears and choked sobs, Jemma finally looked up at Daisy. Her eyes were red, and a bit puffy from the endless crying. 

"I know he's out there." Her voice was barely audible, barely louder than a faint whisper. 

"We'll find him." 


End file.
